


Discipline

by swc-afterdark (ironmermaidens)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Denial, Hermitcraft season 6, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, brat/brat tamer dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/pseuds/swc-afterdark
Summary: Evil X has been naughty, and Xisuma takes it upon himself to administer some discipline.
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil X
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, the AO3 author formerly known as vexcp. Sorry for the brief interruption of service there. Expect to see the rest of my work show up here at some point in the near future. Hope you haven't missed any of them too much.

"Evil X."

Defiant, red eyes look up to meet violet, a pointed look directed at him that makes him bristle. Xisuma and Evil X rarely exchanged small talk over breakfast, which meant he was most assuredly about to be scolded for something. 

"What." Evil X responds, less of a question than it was a mark of his displeasure at being bothered. 

"I hear tell that you've been causing some mischief on the server," Xisuma says. Evil X rolls his eyes and goes back to poking at his scrambled eggs.

"When aren't I," he says, spearing a chunk of egg on his fork and bringing it to his mouth. What part of _Evil_ was so hard to understand?

"You broke some of Mumbo's redstone," Xisuma continues. "You should apologize to him, Evil X. That wasn't very nice."

"Apologize?!" Evil X sputters, nearly choking on his food. "No! Grian breaks Mumbo's redstone all the time and you aren't telling _him_ to apologize!"

"Grian isn't my responsibility, Evil X," Xisuma says, and he's giving Evil X that pointed look again. 

"Is that what I am to you, Xisuma? A responsibility?" Evil X says, his lip curling back in an unimpressed sneer. 

"That's _one_ of the things you are to me," Xisuma says. He tilts his head minutely, examining Evil X in a way that makes him squirm. "Come over here."

Evil X glares and makes no move to get up. Xisuma waits, waits long enough that Evil X is tempted to make a snide comment just to cut the silence between them. Then Xisuma raises one hand from the table, beckoning him over. Evil X feels his cheeks flush. Xisuma is losing patience with him, which can mean only one thing. "Come here, Evil X. I won't ask again." 

Briefly, Evil X considers ignoring the command, just to see what Xisuma would do. His belly does a nervous flip flop at the thought, and seeing Xisuma's gaze sharpen makes his breath hitch. No, he could always test Xisuma's limits later. He stands and crosses around the table until he's beside Xisuma, looking down on him where he sits. 

"Apologize to Mumbo, Evil X," Xisuma says. The 'or else' goes unspoken, but Evil X is nothing if not cheeky. They both already know how this exchange will end, but Evil X is prepared to drag it out as long as possible, just for the thrill of it.

"Or what?" he says. Xisuma closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Evil X feels another flutter in his belly.

"Or I'll have to discipline you," Xisuma says. He scoots his chair away from the table, the scrape along the tile floor making Evil X's breath hitch again. "Apologize to Mumbo."

Evil X lifts his chin defiantly. "No."

"No?" Xisuma says, sounding almost believably incredulous at Evil X's decision.

"No," Evil X repeats, biting his lip against a grin.

Xisuma sighs. "Alright, then. You leave me no choice."

Before Evil X can react, Xisuma grabs him by his wrist, pulling him off balance so that he falls over Xisuma's lap. Evil X overcorrects, nearly face plants on the ground and throws both his hands out to catch himself, and Xisuma takes the distraction as an opportunity to work open Evil X pants. Evil X is half-hard in anticipation, but he wiggles his hips out of Xisuma's grasp anyway, never one to make things easy. He feels a pinch through the fabric on the back of his thigh that makes him gasp in surprise. 

He doesn't get a chance to regain his composure before Xisuma tugs his pants down over his ass, exposing him to the cool air. Xisuma presses his palm to one cheek, and its warmth makes Evil X's already flushed face feel hotter. Evil X feels him rub small circles into his flesh with his thumb and presses his thighs together like that might hide how hard he already is from Xisuma. He feels Xisuma's other hand between his shoulder blades, gentle, yet firm enough to keep him from sitting up.

"Now, now," Xisuma scolds. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"You can beat me black and blue for all I care, Xisuma," Evil X retorts. "I'm not going to change my mind."

Xisuma hums but says nothing in response, just continues kneading Evil X's asscheek like he has all the time in the world. Evil X feels his impatience mounting once more. He opens his mouth, but before he can get any words out Xisuma's hand is lifted, leaving his skin cold for just a moment until the chill is replaced by a sharp sting. Evil X gasps, and curses himself for allowing Xisuma the chance to take him by surprise again.

"I want you to keep count for me, Evil X. Understand?" Xisuma says. His hand returns to the cheek he'd just slapped, rubbing soothing circles over the spot he'd made contact.

Evil X curls his fingers into his palms until his upper half is supported on his knuckles and he takes a deep breath, collecting himself after he'd so easily allowed Xisuma to catch him off guard. He feels the hand Xisuma has pressed into his back move, enough pressure to make sure he feels it through his clothes as it travels to the back of his neck, then up into his hair. He opens his mouth again, another attempt at a smart ass remark, but the fingers in his hair curl into a fist and tug his head back. He lets out another surprised gasp at the sting in his scalp. It's sharp enough to distract him from the already fading pain in his asscheek.

"Do you understand, Evil X?" Xisuma asks again.

Evil X tries to nod, but it just results in his hair getting pulled in Xisuma's tight grasp. Instead, he begrudgingly responds, "...One."

Xisuma releases his hair then and Evil X lets his head drop, biting his lip against the urge to moan at the pain and pleasure. The last thing he needed was Xisuma teasing him when he'd already had the courtesy to ignore Evil X's hard on.

"Good boy," Xisuma says cheerfully. Evil X's face goes red at the praise. Combined with the gentle massaging of his asscheek, it was almost enough to break his resolve then and there, more so than the spanking and hair pulling. It's almost embarrassing how affected he is by it.

He's so distracted by his thoughts he doesn't notice that Xisuma's hand is no longer on his ass until he feels another sharp sting across his other cheek. This time a small sound does escape him. He sucks his lip between his teeth again, tries to prepare himself for the next stroke as Xisuma's hand is nowhere to be felt.

"Evil X?" Xisuma says expectantly, and it's then that he remembers he's meant to be keeping count. 

Evil X lets out a woosh of air, too harsh to be just a sigh, and says, "Two."

He feels Xisuma's hand rest gently on his ass, massaging him again, and he hears the smile in Xisuma's voice when he speaks. "Good. You're doing so well already."

Evil X isn't sure his face can get much hotter than it is, and he's suddenly glad he's draped over Xisuma's lap, face down where it can't be seen. This isn't at all how he expected this to go. He's sure he should have a handful more strokes in his tally by now, and his ass should be aching. What was Xisuma playing at?

He feels Xisuma lift his hand this time, tenses just slightly as it comes back down across the same spot Xisuma struck the first time. Evil X doesn't wait for prompting before he continues his count. "Three."

Xisuma's hand rests gently on his ass again, rubbing soothing circles into his flesh as the dull ache wears away. "Good boy, Evil X. You're being so good for me."

"Still not gonna apologize," Evil X says, his voice too breathy and not nearly defiant enough. He wonders how long Xisuma will keep this up for. Surely he would tire of praising Evil X for his minimal cooperation sooner rather than later. 

Xisuma hums, pats Evil X's ass with just enough gentle force to make him flinch. He lets out another breath, and Xisuma takes that moment to reel back, another stroke across Evil X's ass that pulls an embarrassing little squeak from his throat.

"F-Four," he says. He feels Xisuma’s hand like always, and can't help but push back into the touch. It feels so good against his skin. 

"You're doing such a good job, love," Xisuma says. Evil X presses his lips together against a moan. He hates it as much as he loves it when Xisuma calls him that. The pet name is almost enough to undo him, have him begging Xisuma to fuck him, to finger him roughly before bending him over the table and pounding into him, making a mess of their forgotten breakfast—a mess that Evil X would surely have to clean up. In this moment he hardly cares. He just wants Xisuma inside him. 

"Quit it," he groans. "Am not. F-fuck..."

"You are," Xisuma reassures. The hand between his shoulder blades moves again, back up to Evil X's neck, massaging it as gently as the hand on his ass. "You're doing so good."

"Shut up."

"I don't think I will, Evil X," Xisuma chortles. "You deserve to know when you're being good, don't you think?"

"I dunno," Evil X blurts. What kind of question was that? His face feels like it's on fire. It makes his belly flutter every time Xisuma sings his soft praise at him. He wishes Xisuma would just finish spanking him, fuck him, toss him aside to lick his boots, anything other than this. He doesn't want to think about it anymore.

Xisuma hand slides down his neck until he's cupping Evil X's throat just under his jaw. There's not enough pressure there to choke Evil X, but he feels it when he swallows, can't help a gasp at the thought of Xisuma tightening his grip enough to cut off his air flow. Instead, Xisuma forces Evil X's face up, head turned until their eyes meet. 

"You do, Evil X," Xisuma says. "I want you to say it. I want you to say _'I'm a good boy'_ for me."

"Wh—" Before he can finish his question he feels another slap across his ass, his yelp getting cut off as his throat is pushed forward into Xisuma's hand. "Aah! F-Five!"

Xisuma smiles at him, saying more with the simple upturn of his lips than words. His thumb rubs along Evil X's jaw at the same pace his other hand strokes his ass. "Very good! Now what else?"

He opens his mouth, averts his gaze for a moment only to have Xisuma's grip on his throat tighten enough to force his eyes back to Xisuma's face. "Look at me when you speak, Evil X."

His face burns as he meets Xisuma's gaze, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, though he isn't sure why. "I'm... I'm a... good boy..."

Xisuma's smile grows, and he moves his hand to cup Evil X's cheek now, swiping his thumb under Evil X's eye so tenderly it only makes more tears appear where Xisuma had just wiped one away. "You are, Evil X. You're a very good boy. I want you to keep saying it for me, okay? Keep saying it until you believe it."

He feels cool air on his bottom as Xisuma raises his hand again for another stroke. Evil X braces himself, closes his eyes just before he feels the sharp sting of Xisuma's hand against his ass. He gasps, presses his face against the palm of the hand that cups his cheek. "Six. I'm... I'm a good boy."

Xisuma's hand pulls away from his cheek, and the next thing Evil X knows he's being pinched, another gasp forcing its way up his throat. "Look at me Evil X."

He opens his eyes, reluctantly turns his gaze back up to meet Xisuma's. His hand presses smooth against Evil X's cheek again, gently stroking the spot he'd pinched. "Say it again. Look at me this time."

"I'm... a good boy..." Evil X says, blinking against the tears building in his eyes. Xisuma takes the time to wipe his eye dry again, but like before the tears are quickly replaced. Xisuma smiles gently at him.

"Shh. You're doing good, Evil X." he says. 

Evil X has barely had a chance to recover when he feels Xisuma raise his hand again, feels his open palm against his bottom, right where his ass meets his thigh. He squeezes his legs together around his cock, moans pathetically at how good it feels. He's so tempted to beg Xisuma to stop, to just fuck him already, but he's afraid that would only prolong his punishment. 

"Seven! I'm a good boy!" He yelps. He can hardly see through the tears clouding his vision, but he's sure Xisuma is still giving him that gentle, pleased smile of his.

"You are a good boy, Evil X. You're such a good boy," Xisuma agrees, giving him another gentle pat on the ass that makes him flinch. Xisuma raises his hand, brings it down across the other cheek, drawing another yelp out of Evil X, who hadn't been expecting another stroke so soon.

"Eight!" he gasps. "I'm a good boy!"

"We're almost there, Evil X. You're doing so good," Xisuma reassures. Once more he raises his hand and once more, he brings it down across Evil X's ass. 

"Nine!" Evil X says, voice high and breathy. Xisuma rubs his thumb across Evil X's cheek gently, encouragingly, until Evil X has enough air in his lungs to continue. 

"I'm a good boy," he pants. "I'm a good boy... I'm... I'm a good boy..."

Xisuma strikes him again, hitting him in that spot between ass and thigh and making Evil X squeeze his eyes shut against the pain.

"Ten! I'm a good boy! I'm a good boy!"

He feels his tears drip down his cheek and over Xisuma's hand, sees stars behind his eyelids as the sharp pain ebbs to a dull throbbing, Xisuma's fingers gently massaging it away.

"You're a good boy, Evil X," Xisuma says. "And what do good boys do?"

"Good boys... apologize..." Evil X says. "when they break other people's redstone..."

"That's right, Evil X," Xisuma agrees. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm... I'm a good boy... I'm going to apologize to Mumbo..." Evil X says. Xisuma pats his ass one last time before allowing Evil X to slide from his lap, giving him just enough support to keep his aching bottom from hitting the floor too hard. The cool tile feels good against his burning skin and he can't help but moan at the way it feels. 

He realizes then that his pants are still pulled down, blinks open his eyes to see that his hard, dripping cock is on display for Xisuma.

"'S-'Suma... _fuck_ _._.." he glances up through his lashes, meets Xisuma's amused gaze again, and he feels his already burning cheeks grow a few degrees warmer. "Please..."

Xisuma clucks his tongue and leans forward, runs his fingers through Evil X's hair until his hand rests on the back of his head. Evil X's breath hitches.

"Now that doesn't seem like it would make for a very efficient punishment, if I gave you what you wanted," Xisuma says softly. Evil X can't help but whimper weakly at his tone. Xisuma smiles and pulls Evil X close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Be a good boy and go apologize to Mumbo, and then we'll talk, alright, Evil X?"

"Alright..." Evil X breathes.


End file.
